Brothers
by RemianDemian
Summary: Gamzee can't sleep when his father isn't home
1. Bedtime

**AU, Trolls sometimes raise their descendants and the Alphas are some of those descendants. enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurloz?"

"Mmmph."

"Kurloz wake up!" Kurloz opened his eyes to see Gamzee standing at he base of his recouprecoon, looking up at him.

"What is it?" Kurloz mumbled tiredly. The Troll hated to talk-he'd even added stitches to his makeup design to make a point of it-but Gamzee was only two and a half sweeps old and still learning sign language.

"Can I sleep with you?" the little troll asked.

"Can't you sleep in your own coon?"

"No I'll get nightmares!" he said. "Pleeease?"

Kurloz sighed and nodded, helping lift Gamzee-still clothed in a too-large shirt-into his coon, holding the boy against his chest. Gamzee nuzzled close, purring softly and closing his eyes.

"You gonna do this every time Father is gone for a few days, Little Clown?"

"Only sometimes..." he said, yawning. Gamzee drifted off, lulled to sleep by the sopor slime around him and Kurloz's gentle hold. But before he fell asleep he mumbled one more thing.

"Love you, Brother."

Kurloz rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Love you too, Little Clown. now sleep." And Gamzee did. And after a moment longer so did Kurloz.


	2. Facepaint

**I need more cuties in my life right now**

* * *

"Like this?"

"No."

"Oh..." Kurloz smiled and readjusted how Gamzee was holding the paintbrush, helping him draw lines on his face. "Yeah, like that, Little Clown-hey! save all that grinning noise for later, finish your facepaint first"

"Okay, Kurloz." he said and kept painting.

"And what's a couple of motherfuckers getting up to in here?"

"Father!" Gamzee turned around, smiling brightly. "Look what I did!" The Grand Highblood grinned and picked Gamzee up.

"Looks like the littlest clown learned to do his own makeup all good."

"Uh-huh!" Gamzee nodded rapidly. "Kurloz showed me how!" the highblood smiled at his elder descendant and beckoned him closer. Kurloz came and smiled-lips together-as his hair was ruffled.

Kurloz loved the times when his father was proud of him.


	3. Crying

**Little longer this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh for the sake of the Messiahs, Gamzee, leave me alone! You're so annoying!" Kurloz said and slammed his respiteblock door int he boy's face.

Why did his little brother have to follow him around? couldn't he ever give him any peace and quiet? would it kill him to play by himself-

Kurloz paused and listened. the pressed his ear to the door and kept listening.

Was Gamzee crying?

He opened the door to find just that. Gamzee still standing there and sobbing. Kurloz was stunned.

"Hey-Hey...Little clown...I'm sorry..." he knelt down and reached out, wiping away the child's tears. He hadn't meant to upset him...Hadn't know how sensitive his brother really was...He pulled him into a hug.

Gamzee hugged back, gripping the back of his brother's shirt in tiny hands. "Don't mean to be annoying."

"I know. you're not, Gamzee...I'm just stupid sometimes...I wanted a little quiet. But I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"you mean it?" Kurloz pulled back to look at his brother and smiled softly and signed something to him. "what'd i just say?"

"um...show me again? Kurloz signed it again.

"um...you're not annoying...you're my little brother?" Gamzee asked. Kurloz smiled and nodded. "yeah, you're my little brother and even when we fight I still love you."

Kurloz smiled all the more brightly for the look of joy on Gamzee's face. "now. you can come in my room, but you gotta be quiet for a little while, little clown. color or something."

"Okay Kurloz...Kurloz?"

"Yeah, little Clown?"

"I love you too." Gamzee hugged him again and Kurloz smiled.

Life was better when his brother was smiling


	4. Kissing

Gamzee heard voices from behind a closed door and opened it just a little to watch, guessing what he'd find.

He was right. His brother Kurloz sitting on the balcony of his room talking to that troll again. The one Father didn't like but Gamzee knew Kurloz liked him lots.

Mainly because before the other boy left Kurloz always kissed him.

Gamzee didn't get kissing. He thought it was silly. His father would kiss his forehead and Kurloz would kiss his cheeks and top of his head but apparently-as far as the little boy knew-lip kissing meant red things and he was too little for red things.

But he still watched through the crack in the door until Kurloz kissed the other boy before smiling and watching him go. Watching him fly away.

Gamzee wished he could fly. But Father said having wings was bad. seemed pretty miraculous to Gamzee

The door swung open and Gamzee looked up at Kurloz. "uh...hi?"

Kurloz signed something at him.

"Sign slower!" Gamzee huffed. "I don't know all the words yet!"

/that's a lie. you're very good at this now/

"Yeah, but I like it when you go slower." Kurloz went slower.

/were you spying on us?/

"Yup!" Gamzee grinned brightly. "it's fun!"

Kurloz stared at him a moment and then laughed softly "well." he said, speaking aloud for once. "As long as you don't tell Father it's okay. C'mon, let's go find something to eat."

Gamzee giggled as Kurloz lifted him onto his shoulders and carried him to the kitchen. Gamzee glanced back once at the open door to Kurloz's room and out to the balcony after that

He wondered if when he was tall and old like Kurloz he'd have someone to lip-kiss. Seemed kinda nice


End file.
